whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Pandoran (Transmutation)
Pandoran is a class of Transmutations used by, naturally, the Pandorans. It can also be used by Prometheans of the Centimani Refinement and some regular Prometheans. While Pandoran Transmutations are indeed powerful, few Prometheans are able to master them, as they increase the Disquiet and Flux around them, and may even cause the Promethean to lose Humanity. Transmutation Abilities Promethean: The Created Rulebook Bizarre Weaponry This set of Transmutation abilities range in strength from to . They are horrible forms and tools a Pandoran can take that are always active. They include: * - Fangs * - Claws, Fangs, Horns, Poison. Renders possess this level of Claws as a Bestowment. * - Bone Spurs, Claws, Forked Tail, Horns, Tusks * - Body Barbs, Claws * - Breath Weapon One-dot Abilities * Manlike Structure - Rather than their normal child-size, these Pandorans are fully grown. * to Scurry - A Pandoran can quickly scuttle towards a target or away from danger. All Renders possess this Transmutation as a Bestowment. * Sebek's Gift - All Sebek have this as a Bestowment, which allows them to wait in water for long periods of time without the need for air. * Small Stature - The opposite of Manlike Structure, Pandorans with this Transmutation are smaller than normal. Two-dot Abilities * Beastly Assimilation - Animals can be joined with the flesh of a Pandoran. * Demon's Call - A Pandoran can control large swarms of animals with simple commands. * Flux Within the Shade - Shadows within a Pandorans line of sight can be temporarily reshaped. * Frog Tongue - A swollen, prehensile tongue protrudes from the mouth of a Pandoran. * Great Stature - A Pandoran is much larger than normal, usually through absorbing other Pandorans. *' Horde in Unity - '''Upgraded version of Mantle of Lordship that gives you access to a Pandoran groups pack bond. * '''Lithargous Body' - A corrosive powder is created by the breakdown of a Pandoran's body. * to Perfected Bezoar - A Pandoran can create bezoars, which have many uses for their evil intents. * Tarflesh - A Pandoran's skin emits a sticky, tar-like substance. * or Tentacles - Rather than limbs, a Pandoran has strong, dexterous tenticles. *' Unwholesome Visitations' - Disquiet can be injected into sleeping humans. Three-dot Abilities * or Azothic Furnace - Allows a Pandoran canniblize a Promethean and gain Pyros from the Corpse * Ceration of Form - Allows a Pandoran to reshape themselves to squeeze into and through small spaces. * Clockwork Servent - Flux can be used to temporarily power a machine to work in ways it was not meant to. * Detach Limb - A Pandoran can detach part of their body and control it over a short distance. * Flux Attunement - '''Allows a Pandoran to absorb Flux and use it to any physical action or action that involves the expenditure of Pyros, per the the Flux Rating of the area. * '''Fever Dream - The Flux in a living object can be stirred, causing sensory overloads and hallucinations. * Hundred Hands - A Pandoran can grow extra limbs and body parts that function as well as the originals. It is this power that gives the Centimani their nickname. * or Plague Cibation - Flux is introduced to a target, causing a severe illness. * Pandora's Lament - '''Allows Promethean to resist the affects of Flux * '''Wall Walking - A Pandoran can cling to any surface. * or Wings - Functioning wings are attached to a Pandoran's back. All Silent Mockeries possess the four-dot version of this Transmutation as a Bestowment. Four-dot Abilities * Crucible of Flesh - A Pandoran can create and channel extreme heat through its body. This is the Bestowment of the Torch-Born. * Inertia - Flux is used to eat away at the Azoth in a Promethean. The Ishtari have this Transmutation as a Bestowment. * Malleate - Living flesh is transformed into a malleable substance. * Manskin - '''Allows a Pandoran to fool a human into thinking it is a human * '''Shrink - A Pandoran can shrink to a smaller size at will. * Swallow - An object is consumed and stored in a Pandoran in a special alchemical form. * Viceral Cording - '''Allows a Pandoran to use his muscles to enhance, attack, or climb. Five-dot Abilities * '''Mantle of Lordship - Flux is used to create sympathetic connections with Pandorans. * Titanic Form - The opposite of shrink, a Pandoran uses this to temporarily take on a larger size. * Sanguine Victory - A Pandoran melts themselves down into a sentient, mobile puddle of red goo. * Vaporous Form - The form of a Pandoran can be temporarily turned into a cloud of vapor. * Unholy Repast - 'a Pandoran can feast on a Promethean and gain its memories/residual memories, Vitriol, and Pyros. References * PTC: 'Promethean: The Created Rulebook, p. 236-249 * PTC: Pandora's Book, p. 51-52 Category:Transmutations Category:Flux (PTC)